


More Than Convenient

by Dreamin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Prompt Fill, sex in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Loki must marry someone willing to take full responsibility for him if he's to stay on Earth. Darcy is his best option.





	More Than Convenient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> This is inspired by several TaserTricks prompts from afteriwake, the first being "It's not a double date, we're just third- and fourth-wheeling."

Loki stared at Fury, trying desperately to keep his temper in check. “So, you’re saying that even after I helped save the planet, you still don’t trust me?” They and the Avengers were in the War Room of Avengers Tower but Loki felt like he was on trial.

“Correct,” Fury said, perfectly calm and, in Loki’s opinion, enjoying this far too much. “After the Battle of New York and giving Thanos the Tesseract-”

“That was all part of getting him to trust me,” Loki interjected.

“Yeah, how’d that work out for you?” Tony snarked from the other side of the conference room table.

Loki ignored him.

“The fact remains that for you to stay on this planet,” Fury said, “someone needs to take responsibility for you.”

“I’m more than capable of taking responsibility for my own actions,” Loki muttered.

Everyone except Fury cracked up.

Fury rolled his eye. “As I was saying, this person needs to take full legal responsibility for you. Considering the shit you’ve pulled the last few years, I’m guessing only a family member would be willing now.”

Everyone looked at Thor expectantly.

“I’d do it,” Thor said, “I’m used to looking after him, after all, but I fear my responsibilities as King of the Asgardians would prevent it.”

“Thank you for the sentiment, brother,” Loki said quietly, more than a little touched but unwilling to show it. He looked at Fury. “Since Thor is the last family member I have left, where do you suggest I turn?”

“There is another option,” Fury said. “A spouse would do just as well.”

Thor grinned. “An ideal solution! It’s high time Loki settled down.”

“Speak for yourself,” Loki said, suddenly irritable. “I don’t see you settling down with Jane.”

“Jane and I only restarted our courtship last month.”

“I’ll be generous and give you a week to find a spouse,” Fury said. “Male, female, doesn’t matter, they just need to be a permanent resident of Earth and willing to take you on.”

“Good luck,” Tony said, grinning wide.

Loki ignored him.

* * *

That night, Loki was seated at one end of Jane’s couch, Darcy at the other end, and Thor and Jane were curled up on the love seat. They were watching some “rom-com” Darcy had selected. The couple onscreen were finally kissing, and Loki noticed his brother and his brother’s girlfriend were doing the same.

He looked over at the admittedly lovely Midgardian beside him. “This feels like a … what’s the term? Double date.”

Darcy snickered. “It’s not a double date, we’re just third- and fourth-wheeling.”

“You’re acting as chaperones,” Thor said when he and Jane finally came up for air. This time around, he wanted to formally court Jane in true Asgardian fashion, including the use of chaperones.

“Chaperones on Midgard are for youths,” Loki muttered. “We are all adults.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Jane said, smiling. “Thor wants to do this properly and I’m not going to stop him.”

Thor beamed at her then looked at Loki and Darcy, grinning. “I have the perfect solution for your problem, brother.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “And that is?”

“Marry Darcy.”

Darcy promptly spat out the sip of wine she had just taken while Loki simply stared at his brother. “Don’t even joke about something like that, Thor!” Darcy protested.

“Who says I’m joking?” Thor asked, his expression turning serious. “You are a permanent resident of Earth, the two of you get along, you are already well-aware of his history, and you’re an attractive woman.”

“Um, thanks? But Loki said his spouse has to take full legal responsibility for him. I’m not exactly prepared to keep a sorcerer from wreaking havoc again.”

Thor grinned. “Tasers work just as well on him.”

Loki groaned quietly then glanced at Darcy. She looked just as shocked as he felt, but at least she wasn’t completely disgusted by the idea. “It is … a possibility, but one I feel I must discuss with Darcy further.”

“Of course,” Thor said, still grinning.

Loki stood then offered his hand to Darcy. She took it and stood up then he teleported them to Darcy’s apartment next door. Darcy let go of his hand then walked into the kitchen, Loki just behind her.

“Look,” she said as she opened the refrigerator, “I’m not saying I hate the idea, but I am saying we’d drive each other batshit in a matter of hours.” She pulled a plastic-wrapped plate of brownies out then set them on the counter before turning back to the fridge and getting a gallon of milk.

Loki got two glasses from the cabinet then poured them each a glass while Darcy got two plates out and put two brownies on each of them. “While you are not wrong, you are also my only option.”

“Yeah, I get that,” she muttered then she took a glass and a plate and carried them to the living room, Loki following her. Sitting down on the couch, she tucked her legs underneath her then started on one of the brownies.

Loki sat beside her, ignoring the food for the moment. “What is keeping you from accepting me?”

She raised an eyebrow. “How about the fact that I’d be responsible for you? You can overpower me with a blink and all I’ve got to stop you is a Taser.”

“I assure you, Darcy, that my world-conquering days are behind me.”

“Fury doesn’t believe that.”

“Yes, well, the Director has been wrong before.” He paused. “I do know what it takes to be a good husband, if that is what you’re concerned about.”

“Yeah? From what I hear, Odin wasn’t the greatest role model.”

“He wasn’t,” Loki agreed. “Fortunately, there are other men I can look up to.”

Darcy ate a brownie in silence, her brows furrowed. “If we do this, we have to have guidelines right from the start.”

“Such as?”

“Well, for starters, are we sharing a bed?”

“That is a normal part of Midgardian marriage, from what I understand.” Loki leaned back against the couch. “My parents had separate quarters, but that was expected of them.”

“What about sex?”

Loki paused. “If we both want it, I see no reason not to, but I have never had much of an urge.”

The look she gave him was curious but she simply shook her head a bit and moved on. “Kids?”

He laughed bitterly. “I have no wish to reproduce.”

“Right. Um, what if one of us falls in love with someone else?”

Loki stiffened. “I would expect us to be faithful to one another but if someone were to come between us, I see nothing wrong with divorce, provided we had already convinced Fury of my trustworthiness.”

She smiled weakly. “You know that’s never gonna happen, right?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “The Director is convinced I will never change, but perhaps you will succeed where I have failed.” After a moment, he held out a hand to her. “I do not relish being indebted to anyone, but I will gladly be indebted to you if you agree to help me. May I have your hand in marriage, Darcy Lewis?”

She assessed him for a moment then she took his hand. “Yes.”

The spark he felt at the contact was easily dismissed as static electricity.


End file.
